1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive tape cartridge capable of supplying an adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer and a separation material layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tape printing devices that perform printing while feeding an adhesive tape (tag tape) comprising an adhesive layer and a separation material layer are already known. According to the tape printing device (tag label producing apparatus) of this prior art, the adhesive tape cartridge (tag tape roll body) is mounted to and used in a tape holder storage part. An adhesive tape roll, around which the adhesive tape is wound about an axis line in the substantially horizontal direction, is rotatably provided to the adhesive tape cartridge. Then, when the adhesive tape cartridge is mounted to the tape holder storage part, the adhesive tape is fed out and fed by the rotation of the adhesive tape roll. Preferred print is formed on the fed adhesive tape, generating an adhesive tape with print. At the time of use, the separation material layer is peeled from the generated adhesive tape with print by the user. Then, utilizing the adhesive force of the adhesive layer exposed by the peeling of the separation material layer, the adhesive tape with print is affixed to a suitable object to be affixed intended by the user.
From the viewpoint of improving the handling performance by the user, in a case where the separation material layer is to be peeled from the adhesive tape at the time of use as described above, conceivably the peeled separation material layer can also be formed into a roll similar to the adhesive tape, and these two rolls (the adhesive tape roll and the separation material roll) can be incorporated as a single cartridge. Nevertheless, with these two rolls just simply incorporated inside a cartridge, the feeding until the peeling of the separation material after feed-out from the adhesive tape roll as previously described (in other words, the feeding between the two rolls) is unstable, making it difficult to achieve smooth tape feeding.